


Walkin' on sunshine

by onanotherworld



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, Smut if you squint and do a headstand, bare minimum of plot, idek, maybe occ enjy, people check for cavities after reading, so much of teh fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onanotherworld/pseuds/onanotherworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is hungover. Enter Grantaire, singing. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkin' on sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, don't ask me whether Enjy is in character or not, cause I will run away

The first thing Enjolras was aware of was his head pounding and his stomach threatening to make a revolution of its own. His first thought, _what the fuck happened last night?!_

 

The next, however, was his apartment door swinging open and closed, with a sickening crash, that echoed horribly through his aching skull. Then he heard obnoxiously loud singing for this time in the morning.

 

 _”I'm walkin’ on sunshine, whoa oh oh, I'm walkin’ on sunshine, whoa oh oh, and don’t it feel good!”_

 

From the voice, Enjolras made the deduction that it was Grantaire. Enjolras groaned and rolled over, trying futilely to block the singing with one of his pillows.

 

 _Wait a goddamn second..._ Enjolras’ mind tried to process why Grantaire was in his apartment so early in the morning, he didn’t get up until at least twelve, and he swore his brain gave a sizzling noise and then gave up entirely. 

 

The clattering came towards his room and Enjolras tucked himself into a tiny ball under his duvet, trying to make himself as innocuous as possible. The door was flung open with almost obscene enthusiasm, it was way to early for this shit. The other man was usually chipper for so early in the morning, and he jumped on to Enjolras’ bed, making the whole damn thing shake, at which Enjolras emitted a garbled groan and curled himself tighter. 

 

“Enjy...” Crooned Grantaire, kneeling beside the Enjolras-ball in the centre of the bed, and he bent close to his ear, “Time to get up, revolutions to be planned, coffee to be drunk, arguments to be had...”

 

The noise that left Enjolras’ mouth was not human.

 

“C’mon, you know you want to...” Grantaire began to poke Enjolras’ ribs, making the other man shift.

 

“No. Leav’me ’lone you incorrigible bastard.” Enjolras grumbled lightly, not really meaning it, and buried his head into his duvet.

 

“Awwww, look at you, you're adorable when you're hungover.” Grantaire teased, still kneeling next to Enjolras and this made him turn over to glare at the other man, focusing bloodshot larkspur eyes on him. 

 

“I'm not adorable,” he muttered, moving his body to face Grantaire’s.

 

“Yes you are, the cutest!” 

 

“Whose fault is it that I got drunk in the first place?” Enjolras shot his boyfriend a half- hearted evil eye. Grantaire looked as innocent as he possibly could, but it was ruined by the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

“You gotta loosen up sometimes, Enjy,”

 

“Don't call me that,” the man in question muttered, pushing his face into Grantaire’s thigh.

 

“And I must say, I enjoyed you getting all handsy with me, highlight of my evening, I think ’Ferre had to take you home, because he was afraid you'd jump my bones, not that I would’ve minded much.” Grantaire continued and shrugged, “I think Courf and ’Ponine got a kick out of it though, especially when you confessed your undying love for Patria.”

 

“Dear God, why?” Enjolras muttered with a great deal of mortification, his face turning crimson. 

 

“Here.” Grantaire hands Enjolras a glass of water and some paracetamol. 

 

“Thank you.” He downed the medicine and grimaced when his head spun, and the room blurred.

 

“Why you here anyway?” Enjolras snuggled up closer to Grantaire. 

 

A trace of uncertainty entered his boyfriend’s voice. “Well, your door was open, and you're usually up by this time, so...”

 

Enjolras rushed to reassure him. “Don't worry, I don't have a problem with you coming in here, it’s fine.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Grantaire relaxed and twined his long fingers into Enjolras’ locks, and the man hummed with approval. 

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Enjolras’ eyelids closing while the other man’s rhythmic fingers wove through his hair. Enjolras was almost asleep when Grantaire rumbled “Do you wanna get breakfast or what?”

 

“Maybe in a bit... Anyway, what are you doing here so early?” Enjolras’ voice was sleepy and slow.

 

Grantaire stared at his boyfriend, nonplussed. “Early? Apollo, it’s three o’clock in the afternoon.”

 

“What?!” Exclaimed said boyfriend who struggled to pull himself upwards to a sitting position, and stared at the clock on his bedside table which indeed read three oh four. His head ached on a lesser scale thank God, but it still rang as he fumbled for clothes, getting off the bed and promptly falling over in his haste.

 

On the bed, Grantaire was laughing himself silly, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. 

 

From the floor came the muffled “I hate you,” from Enjolras, who was buried under jeans and a tee. 

 

This only made Grantaire laugh harder, until he was thumping his fist on the bed, and until Enjolras had regained his feet, only feeling slightly sick. Grantaire kept thumping his fist till he had calmed down, by then Enjolras was worrying that the neighbours thought they were having some really weird sex.

 

“Don't worry, Enjy, everyone’s entitled to a lie-in every once in a while.” Grantaire smirked, his ice blue eyes sparkling and it was so horribly domestic that Enjolras just _had_ to lunge forward and kiss him. 

 

Grantaire made a surprised noise at the sudden kiss, but kissed back hard; opening his mouth under Enjolras’ insistent flicks of his tongue along the other man’s lower lip, and moaned into the kiss. Locking his hands into the black curls, Enjolras deepened the kiss, forcing Grantaire flat on his back with Enjolras practically on top of him. 

 

When the blond man broke the kiss for oxygen, they were both breathing hard and fast. 

 

Raising one eyebrow, Grantaire said, “Not to put you off, but you have terrible morning breath today.” 

 

Blushing, Enjolras clambered to his feet, trying to contain his erection and maintain whatever little dignity he had remaining. “I am going to the bathroom,” he said, trying desperately to walk without wobbling. He just about managed, only having to cling to the end on the bed momentarily while Grantaire tried to contain himself from laughing because his usually upright, proper boyfriend was being utterly adorable and it just made him want to squirm with delight.

 

In the bathroom, Enjolras had no idea about the thoughts going through his boyfriend’s head; and was cleaning his teeth with a vehemence that he normally reserved for speeches and Patria. 

 

Bored after a short time, Grantaire wandered into the bathroom, and saw Enjolras washing his face.

 

And idea occurred to him.

 

Smiling devilishly, Grantaire quietly snuck over towards the shower head, turned the dial to cold, and sprayed Enjolras in the face with it, who shrieked.

 

Not a manly yell or a dignified start, but an honest to goodness shriek, ripping through several octaves and would make the girliest girl cringe in embarrassment. After rubbing the water out of his eyes, Enjolras turned ever so slowly towards Grantaire, a look of death fixed on him. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Spluttered Grantaire in a panic, backing up, until his dismay, he found himself in the shower stall, all the while, Enjolras stalking forwards like a lion on a hunt, eyes glued to Grantaire’s.

 

“Oops,” squeaked Grantaire as Enjolras closed in,shower head in his hand, “total accident, seriousl-” he didn't get any farther with that sentence, because Enjolras had rammed the shower head down his top and turned it to full power. 

 

They had a brief tussle for the shower head, which ended with Enjolras wielding it like a gun, and Grantaire scrambling out to the sink, then soaking a wash cloth.

 

“Oh, it's on,” growled Enjolras, “it’s so on.” 

 

“Oh really?” Smirked Grantaire playfully, “Prove it, Apollo.” 

 

Enjolras pounced. It was on.

 

After a water fight of epic proportions, they both lay on the bathroom floor panting, their legs sticking out into the hallway and completely soaked.

 

“Well,” said Grantaire after they’d regained some of their breath, “that was fun.”

 

Enjolras hmmm’d acknowledgement. 

 

Grantaire leaned over Enjolras, beads of water shining silver in his dark curls, and eyes bright with laughter, a grin on his face, “Lunch?” He asked, in answer, Enjolras pushed himself on his elbows and kissed him. He was asking for it, looking so irresistible in Enjolras’ mind.

 

Lunch didn’t happen for another two hours.

 

***

 

COURF: 3:10  
R WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 

COURF: 3:15  
STOP CANOODLING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

COURF: 3:17  
RRRR WE HAVE A BROS SESSION DONT SKIP 

 

COURF: 3:21  
WHOSE GOING TO DO MY NAILS

 

COURF: 3:31  
FINE ME AND PONINE DONT NEED YOU

 

COURF: 3:32  
WE SHALL HAVE A MAGNIFICENT GARDEN PARTY AND YOU WONT BE INVITED

 

COURF: 3:40  
YOU HAVE ABANDONED ME MY CHILD

 

EPONINE: 3:59  
congrats on the sex

**Author's Note:**

> Tense?! What is this mysterious thing you speak of?  
> Anyways, as always, unbeta'd and unbritpicked


End file.
